


Fanart for "Shade & Shackles"

by mella68



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "Shade & Shackles" by dracox_serdriel, a Grimm/Sherlock Crossover, made for the casestory BB 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for "Shade & Shackles"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracox_serdriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shade and Shackles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858701) by [dracox_serdriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracox_serdriel/pseuds/dracox_serdriel). 



I am a little bit early, so I think the story will follow much later.

But I will be in my vacation at the posting date and I had to provide the link for my author.

 

  


End file.
